


Flaunt It

by Araloth



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair watching Spencer work out leads to some interesting developments…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaunt It

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen much with this pairing and I really like them together so I thought I'd take a shot at it

“So what do you think of this week’s lesson?” Alistair asked.

Spencer dropped the bar of weights he had been lifting and turned to look at Alistair. He was sitting cross-legged on one of the weight room’s benches watching Spencer. Alistair’s ukulele was in his lap and every so often he would tug on the strings ideally. 

Spencer shrugged. Despite only having a few weeks till sectionals Rachel had gone back to the idea of performing songs by all Ohio artists. From what Spencer gathered from some of the other alumni it seemed like she favored the same teaching style Mr. Schue used to. 

“I don’t know. I don’t really know any music by the artists she suggested.” Spencer sighed.

Alistair smiled “I’m sure we can find something to make a good duet.”

Spencer grinned back at his boyfriend. Alistair was his boyfriend. That thought alone always made him smile. They had been dating for almost two weeks now, and despite neither boy being exactly a blushing virgin they hadn’t moved past making out. Spencer had promised himself that he’d take this slow. He cared about Alistair too much to risk losing him. And while it may have lead to a few awkward situations and more than a few laughs from Kitty, Spencer couldn’t have been happier. “As soon as I finish up here we can head to my house and start brain storming.”

That was the routine they’d fallen into. After school, once glee was finished for the day Spencer loved to hit the school’s gym and squeeze in another work out before heading home. Once Alistair joined glee he’d started to come with Spencer. At first Alistair would work out with too, but gradually he just relaxed as Spencer exercised. As soon as football season was over Spencer would probably drop the extra sessions, but at least this way he could still spend time with Alistair.

“Do you think we could find a way to work in your ukulele?” Spencer asked.

Alistair gave him a puzzled look. “Why?”

“Cause it’s awesome and I want to show everyone how talented you are.” Spencer replied.

Alistair blushed slightly and smirked. “If we do a duet I doubt people will be watching me.”

Spencer scoffed and stood up from the weight machine. “You only say that cause you don’t see how hot you are.”

Spencer leaned down and pulled Alistair into a kiss, weaving his hand into the other boy’s long hair. Alistair smiled approvingly and pulled Spencer in closer. After a minute Spencer broke off, with an enthusiastic grin. “Let me finish some pull ups and then we’ll get out of here.”

Alistair laughed “Still so good at persuasion…”

Spencer stepped over to the pull up bar and jumped up. He started his set, quickly lifting his head over the bar each time. All the while his eyes never left Alistair’s.

“I still say I’m right though.” Alistair joked

“Yeah?” Spencer huffed.

Alistair grinned. “I mean just look at you…” Spencer did make quite the sight. Sweaty from his work out, his red t-shirt was clinging tight to his muscles showing his bulging arms as he pulled himself up. Spencer kept his legs flexed through out showing off their impressive tone. Alistair couldn’t look away.

Spencer’s laughed, but Alistair noticed he seemed to slow down slightly, drawing out each movement of his muscles. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Al…”

“Like you haven’t noticed how people look at you” Alistair said with a roll of his eyes. He grinned “I seem to you recall you doing crunches shirtless in gym class to try and catch my eye…”

Spencer grinned. “Well you did notice.”

“Show off.”

And Spencer winked. Winked. As if watching him work out all sweaty wasn’t sexy enough for Alistair already. At some point Spencer must have started moving his legs because wow did those shorts not leave much to the imagination like that. Alistair could feel himself starting to get hard and pulled his ukulele in tighter to his lap glad for the coverage it offered.

For his part Spencer kept going with his pulls ups. He had lost count when Alistair had started talking about him showing off but he was pretty sure he’d done a full set already. His arms were starting to hurt, but the way Alistair was looking at him right now, eyes full of want, Spencer never wanted to stop. He could feel his cock stirring in his shorts a fact that would soon become really apparent to Alistair.

Alistair watched Spencer’s growing bulge and felt himself get even harder in response. He flushed and struggled to find his voice. “Uh Spenc…d-do you like me watching you?

Spencer blushed and stopped mid pull up. “I…y-yeah kinda. Sorry if that’s too weird…

Shaking his head Alistair gave his boyfriend a small smile. “No I uh, I kinda like watching you…” He moved his ukulele guiltily and showed Spencer his own bulging jeans. “It’s part of the reason I started doing all these work outs with you in the first place…”

Spencer broke into a cocky smile. “I’ll have to really give you a show then.” Fueled by lust Spencer jumped back into his pull ups. Before long his cock was rock hard, and obscenely tenting his shorts. It was lucky the weight room was always abandoned this time of day, Spencer thought, if anyone walked in now they’d get a better look at his cock than they’d ever want to.

Alistair’s own cock was becoming painfully hard inside his jeans. He started slowly rubbing his bulge through the fabric. He moaned. The sight of his beautiful boyfriend pushing himself to his limits was just too hot.

Spencer’s arms were beginning to shake with the effort. Come on, he thought, just a few more...Finally he had to drop off the bar. “Ughhh…” he groaned as rubbed his biceps.

Alistair awkwardly hoped off the bench and stepped over to Spencer. “You didn’t hurt yourself did you?”

Catching his breath Spencer couldn’t help but smile at Alistair’s concern. “Nah I’m okay. “ He reached out to pull Alistair into a kiss. Alistair responded enthusiastically slipping his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. Spencer slowly reached around Alistair’s back, pulling him in by his hips. Both boys began grinding their clothed erections together loving the friction.

“Mmm…” Spencer moaned as he broke off the kiss. “Wow…”

Alistair leaned in resting his forehead on Spencer’s as they both struggled to catch their breath.

“T-that wasn’t too much right?” Spencer gasped

“No. No that was awesome.” panted Alistair. He stepped back and flopped down on the bench adjusting his hard cock through his jeans.

Spencer whipped the sweat of face with his sleeve still all smiles. “Ugg after that I really need to shower.”

Alistair smiled sympathetically. “Go ahead. I’ll meet you out here when you’re done.”

Spencer turned and walked to the locker room door. He stopped with his hand on the door and turned to face Alistair nervously. “You could come in… I mean if you want to…”

Alistair’s cock jumped at the thought of what Spencer was offering. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Spencer said enthusiastically. ‘Don’t worry nobody else is in there this time of day. It’ll just be you and me.”

Catching his boyfriend by the hand Spencer giddily lead him into the locker room. “C’mon.”

Laughing nervously Alistair let Spencer lead him over to his locker. He sat down on the bench as Spencer fiddled with the lock.

“Forget your combination?”

“No these things just always stick. I think it’s the humidity or something.” Spencer said. He spun the lock again and grinned triumphantly “there we go.” Spencer reached in and grabbed his gym bag. He was about to shut the locker when Alistair stopped him.

“Actually could I put my ukulele in there? I, uh, don’t want anything to happen to it while we’re…busy…”

“Yeah sure. “ Spencer watched Alistair stow his instrument with a smile. He just couldn’t stop grinning. Alistair saw him and laughed.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Spencer said. “I’m just happy. You ready?”

Alistair nodded and reached out to hold Spencer’s hand. Spencer led them over to a stack of fresh towels and slung one over his shoulder before turning to the showers. On their way Spencer grabbed one of the folding chairs that were always lying around.

When they reached the showers, Spencer set the chair up in one corner and directed Alistair to sit, still smiling. Alistair sat down and shifted uncomfortably as Spencer stepped towards the showerheads.

“Are you sure about this?” Alistair asked.

Spencer chuckled “You already asked me that. Aren’t you interested in the show?

Alistair blushed. “Absolutely…”

Spencer laughed. “Then just sit back and enjoy.” He grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head in one smooth motion. He tossed the shirt out of the way and looked to Alistair. His boyfriend may have been a little nervous but Spencer definitely had his full attention. Alistair’s eyes traveled all over Spencer’s impressive physique, as if mapping every detail. Spencer flexed his muscles one by one, showing off his huge biceps and chiseled abs. Alistair gave a quiet moan of appreciation, loving the private performance his boyfriend was giving him.

Emboldened by Alistair’s approval, Spencer reached up to slowly tweak his nipples loving the feeling. He other hand slid down and gave a quick squeeze to the growing bulge in his shorts. “Already so hot for you Al….”

Spencer looked to Alistair, his own lust mirrored in Alistair’s face. Alistair’s hand was over his crotch slowly rubbing his own bulge. Spencer quickly kicked off his shoes, and threw his socks towards the locker room without breaking eye contact with Alistair. He didn’t care where they landed he could look for them later.

Now in just his red athletic shorts, Spencer gave Alistair a cocky, yet loving smile. Alistair wasn’t sure how someone was capable of conveying those two emotions at the same time, but somehow Spencer could. He smiled back hungrily, and nodded for Spencer to continue. Spencer hooked his thumbs into the waistband and slowly slid his shorts down, revealing a pair of tight black boxer briefs. His cock was straining to break free, severely tenting the clingy material. Alistair groaned. God his boyfriend was hot.

Spencer kicked his shorts out of the shower and gripped the waistband of his boxer briefs. He peeled them down ever so slowly, revealing himself one centimeter at a time.

Alistair squeezed his own straining cock through his jeans. “Stop teasing me Spenc…”

Laughing Spencer yanked the boxers down the rest of the way. His cock leaped out, smacking into his abs and spending tiny pearls of precum flying. He stood there naked as the day he was born, hard cock pulsing and grinning from ear to ear, watching Alistair.

Alistair moaned. His own cock was becoming painfully hard and was in desperate need of release. “You're gorgeous Spenc.”

For the first time Spencer blushed, drawing a laugh from Alistair. Spencer clearly enjoyed the praise his cock jumping as Alistair spoke. “Could you turn around?

Spencer did a slow 180, giving his boyfriend a perfect view of his defined ass. Alistair hadn’t thought it possible but he felt get even harder at the sight. “Remind me to thank Coach Bieste for putting you guys through all those extra practices.”

Smirking Spencer reached out for the shower knob and turned it on, sighing as the warm spray ran over his tired muscles. Grabbing the soap he turned back around to Alistair.

Alistair nearly lost it right there. Spencer was hot, but his boyfriend dripping and wet was positively sinful. As Spencer began to wash himself off the soapy water ran all along his body making his muscles glisten. A steady stream of water flowed off Spencer’s sizeable cock, running along the length before falling to the shower floor.

Spencer looked back to Alistair and reached down to his dick. He gave it a slow deliberate tug, running his hand along the length and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. Alistair felt what little blood wasn’t in his dick rush to his checks. Spencer was playing with himself for Alistair. Jerking off in the middle of the shower room. It was beautiful. Alistair reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid the zipper down just enough to shove his boxers down and pull out his own dick. He moaned happily as his cock sprang free of its denim prison. Spencer was leaning back against the wall slowly working his cock. He reached down with his other hand to fondle his balls. “Mmm…feels so good Al…”

Alistair kept watching in awe, matching the tugs on his own dick to Spencer’s. “Yeah. You’re amazing Spenc…”

Spencer groaned as he saw Alistair synchronize their hands. “It’s all for you Alistair. God I’ve never felt so good jerking off.” He squeezed the head of his dick drawing out more precum and rubbing it down the length of his cock. “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Alistair quickly pulled off his shoes and socks and hobbled forward, his jeans pooling down around his knees. He stepped under the shower’s warm spray and caught Spencer’s wrist pulling it of his pulsing cock. Spencer groaned at the loss of contact, but Alistair silenced him with a deep sensuous kiss.

Catching his breath, Spencer pulled back. He laughed as he ran a hand down Alistair’s chest. “You’re getting your clothes all wet.”

Alistair laughed. “Yeah. It’s worth it.” He kissed Spencer again. “Just couldn’t let you finish without me.” He ran his hand along Spencer’s broad shoulders and down his impressive pecs stopping to trace Spencer’s abs with his finger.

“Now who’s teasing?” Spencer moaned. He gently took Alistair’s wrist and led it down further. Alistair ran a finger along the length of Spencer’s cock making him shiver before finally gripping it in his hand and giving it an experimental tug. Spencer groaned. Alistair’s hand felt amazing. He reached out to pull Alistair into another kiss but Alistair shook his head and slowly slid down to his knees.

Alistair continued to slowly jack Spencer off, and looked up at his boyfriend with a glint in his eye. He smiled and leaned forward gently licking the head of Spencer’s dick. Spencer moaned approvingly and his hips snapped forward craving more. Alistair wrapped his lips around the warm shaft and began slowly bobbing his head down the length. He hummed happily as he watched Spencer fighting to keep it together.

“God Al” Spencer moaned “Feels amazing…”

Loving his boyfriend’s response Alistair redoubled his efforts slowing working all of Spencer’s impressive length down his throat.

When Spencer felt his dick brush the back of Alistair’s throat he lost it. No one had ever been able to deep throat him before. He felt his balls begin to tighten and tried to warn Alistair. “I’m gonna cum-“

Locking eyes with Spencer, Alistair reached up to fondle his boyfriend’s balls and hummed again. The vibrations sent Spencer over the edge and with a gasp he came, shooting his load into Alistair’s waiting mouth. Alistair swallowed, and pulled off Spencer’s cock with a grin.

“You’re really good at that.” Spencer sighed.

Alistair laughed and struggled to his feet, nearly tripping over his water logged jeans. “It helps that you have such a delectable dick.”

Catching his boyfriend’s arm, Spencer helped Alistair to his feet, his eyes falling to Alistair’s own neglected cock. “You’re wearing way too many clothes.” Alistair grabbed the beanie off his head and pulled his soaking shirt over his head, tossing them both to the ground with a splash.

Spencer leaned forward and kissed Alistair stopping him from undressing any further. He trailed down kissing first Alistair’s lips, then his pecs, and finally making his way down to Alistair’s own impressive six pack. Kneeling down he tugged on Alistair’s jeans and boxers, helping the other boy step out of them, leaving Alistair just as naked as Spencer.

Reaching out Spencer wrapped his hand around Alistair’s hard dick, slowly sliding his hand over the smooth skin. Spencer kissed the tip gently, looking up at Alistair nervously. ‘I’m probably not as good at this as you are…”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure-“Alistair’s encouragement broke off with a groan as Spencer engulfed his cock. His teeth grazed the head and Alistair gasped at the sensation. It was clear Spencer hadn’t done this as often as Alistair had, but what he lacked in practice he more than made up for in gusto. Alistair moaned as he watched Spencer’s head bob up and down on his cock, determined to prove himself.

After a few minutes Alistair pulled back. His cock flopped out of Spencer’s mouth with a pop, pulling a trail of precum from his lips. Spencer looked up at his boyfriend hopefully “Good?”

“Very good. You’re better than you think Spenc.“

Spencer grinned and started jacking Alistair off. “ You want to do me? You seemed to like the view earlier.”

Alistair smiled and helped Spencer up. “Actually I was hoping you’d do me. If you’re up for it.”

Spencer’s cock jumped at the thought. He may have just cum a few minutes ago but he was seventeen after all, and with his hot, naked boyfriend, asking him to have sex, he was fully hard in a matter of seconds. “We don’t really have any lube…”

Alistair smiled and gave Spencer’s cock a gentle tug. “I’ll be fine. Just go slow, it’s been awhile since I’ve had anything this big in me.” He turned around to lean on the wall, presenting his ass to his boyfriend.

To Spencer, the firm globes of Alistair’s ass seemed to almost sparkle in the water. He reached down taking a check in each hand, gently massaging them. “You have an amazing ass Al…”

Alistair laughed. “I’m glad you think so, cause as of now it’s all yours.

Spencer pulled Alistair’s cheeks apart, revealing the tight pink ring of muscle underneath. He traced the opening with his index finger. “You ready?”

“Go ahead Spenc.”

Gently, Spencer eased the tip of his finger into the opening moving slowly to give his boyfriend time to adjust. “Still good?”

Alistair bit back a moan. “I’m fine Spencer. I just need you inside me.”

Satisfied with Alistair’s reaction, Spencer slid another finger into Alistair’s ass, stretching him out little by little.

After a few minutes Alistair was beginning to push back on his fingers. “You can add another one Spenc.”

Working in a third finger Spencer felt his cock jump at the thought of soon entering the tight hole. The thought of being one with Alistair was more than Spencer would’ve hoped for in his wildest dreams a few weeks ago.

“I’m ready Spencer. C’mon I want to feel you.”

“You sure you’re ready?”

“I’m sure.”

Spencer pulled out his fingers and Alistair groaned at the loss. But then he could feel the warm head of Spencer’s dick rubbing against his hole. “I’m going in. Tell me if it gets to be too much.” As Spencer slowly slid his dick into Alistair he had to fight the urge to cum right then. Alistair’s ass was still so tight it felt incredible. It had been awhile since Spencer had fucked anyone, and being inside Alistair felt completely different. This wasn’t just sex with some guy this was so much more. Spencer was so happy he’d found Alistair.

Spencer’s cock finally bottomed out, and his balls slapped gently against Alistair’s ass. Alistair moaned. Spencer felt amazing. Spencer’s dick was big, and fit his as perfectly.

“Is it okay it okay if I start moving?”

“God yes Spenc.”

Spencer pulled back, until just the head of his cock was still inside Alistair and then started slowly pumping his hips.

“You can go faster Spencer I’m not-“ Alistair broke off with a gasp as Spencer’s cock brushed against his prostate. Spencer stopped instantly. “Are you okay? I-“

“So much more than okay…God…Please Spenc. Move…

Spencer smiled in relief and snapped his hips up making sure to hit his boyfriend’s prostate again and again now that he knew where to aim. As Spencer pounded away he reached around and gently grasped Alistair’s cock. Alistair moaned happily. Spencer ran his hand up and down the length, jacking Alistair off in time with his thrusts.

Alistair was in heaven. The wonderful assault on his prostate and Spencer’s hand on his dick had him on the edge. “Spencer I’m-“ with a moan Alistair erupted all over Spencer’s hand and the shower floor. Watching his boyfriend cum, and feeling Alistair clenching even tighter around his cock was too much for Spencer, and with a cry he pumped his second load of the day deep into Alistair’s ass.

Weak kneed from their orgasms Spencer slid down to the floor, gently resting Alistair in his lap. They lay there for several minutes, both boys catching their breath and just enjoying the warm water. Finally Spencer spoke. “Sorry. I should have asked before I came inside…”

Alistair shook his head slowly finding his own voice. ‘Don’t be. I’m totally cool with it…”

Spencer smiled and leaned over to kiss Alistair. Alistair sighed contentedly. “I love you…”

Realizing what he had just said Alistair sat up a little. “Sorry I shouldn’t have-“

Spencer cut him off with another kiss. He grinned happily. “I love you too Al.”

Spencer wrapped an arm around Alistair, both boys content to just lay there for awhile and cuddle. Alistair looked across the shower and saw his beanie. He burst out laughing.

“What is it?” Spencer asked

“My beanie” Alistair laughed. “I came all over it.”

Spencer smiled and grabbed the hat. Sure enough it was covered in Alistair’s load. Spencer ran his hand through Alistair’s hair “I’ll buy you another one.”

“My hero.” Alistair chuckled. ‘It’ll save me having to explain why I can’t wear it anymore to the glee club.”

Spencer grinned. “On second though-“

Alistair elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

“Fine.” Spencer laughed. “New beanie it is. Although right now I think that’s the least of your worries.”

Alistair groaned. “My clothes are all soaked.”

“You can borrow my clean ones. I'll wear my work out stuff home.” Spencer said.

Alistair frowned. “But you just got cleaned up. Do you really want to wear sweaty clothes again?”

“I will for you.” Spencer said with a smile. “Besides I can always shower again when we get to my house.” Grinning mischievously he kissed Alistair again. “Of course you’d be welcome to join me…”

“I may just take you up on that.”


End file.
